Live Each Moment
by AyWolfNation
Summary: Pre and Post Apocalyptic. A virus has swept through the nation taking most of the population with it. Follow a group of survivors fighting for each day, while also getting small tastes of what life used to be. All human. AU. BoLo LOOOVE!


**I KNOW… I KNOW.. WHERE'S THE UPDATES FOR THE OTHER STORIES?!**

 **DO YOU TRUST ME? NEXT CHAPTER IS IN PROGRESS AND ALMOST COMPLETE. I WANT THE INTRODUCTION TO TAFT'S INSITUTION PERFECT AND I NEEDED TO SET UP SOMETHINGS. THAT SHOULD BE POSTED IN THE NEXT FEW DAYS HOPEFULLY.**

 **MIND,SOUL, AND ADOLESCENSE… I MAY NOT UPDATE ANYMORE, OR FOR A LONG WHLE. I CAN'T DECIDE ON WHICH DIRECTION I WANT TO TAKE IT AND IT JUST FRUSTRATES ME. I MAY TRY AGAIN LATER DOWN THE LINE, BUT FOR NOW I APOLOGIZE TO THOSE WHO ENJOYED IT.**

 **THIS STORY IS ONE OF MY OLDER ONES FROM A DIFFERENT LOG IN. I ORIGINALLY WROTE IT UNDER FAKING IT, BUT DECIDED LOST GIRL WAS MORE APPROPRIATE. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THINK, AND IF I SHOULD CONTINUE IT OR NOT.**

 **Chapter 1 Extra dry martini please**

 **Present day. Southern States**

"In and out, got it?"

"Yeah, yeah. Key items only. We know the drill, Dennis."

"It's good to know something stuck with you, Dyson."

"Alright you two, that's enough! We're wasting daylight the more you two bicker. We need to find these antibiotics."

"Okay, fine, on my count toss the 'Rattle'" Bo ordered, lining up next to the red steel door, Dyson and Tamsin perched on the opposite side.

"One."

Dyson shuffles his stance.

"Two"

Deep breath in… and out

"Now, Dyson!"

 **Flashback. Club Enzo**

" _ **Man, it feels great to be back in the states, don't you say?" Dyson asks, giving Bo a pat on the back. The two had been stationed overseas for a year.**_

" _ **God, you have no idea. I was starting to think I'd never lay eyes on an American girl again." She replies, scanning the young crowd that's all but having sex on the dance floor.**_

" _ **What's wrong with the women in Panama? They were, if not more, beautiful than all my ex's combined."**_

 _ **Bo turns to Dyson with a smirk on her face, "My point exactly, though I will admit the last girl you dated, Sherry… Terry?"**_

" _ **Ciara…"**_

" _ **Ciara! That's right, she was fine! Why aren't you two together anymore?"**_

" _ **She couldn't handle the miles." He shruged lightly.**_

" _ **That's why you never settle down my friend." The brunette replies, as brown eyes meet hazel across the floor. "Who do we have here?" She mumbles to herself.**_

 **Present Day**

Dyson pulls the tab of the make shift flash bang, and tosses it through the door. A few seconds later, the crackle and pop of the black cat fireworks fill the abandoned store. They listen intently after the 'Rattle' extinguishes itself, for any movement inside.

"Sounds clear." He whispers.

Bo listens for a moment longer before making her way in the building, Benelli pump action in hand. She signals for the other two to clear the left side, before continuing her trek. _**'It shouldn't be this quiet.'**_ She thinks. _**'Running for supplies is never a cake walk anymore.'**_

She can still see her companions across the store, and they can still see her. **Rule # 6: Always have a visual of who's in your surroundings.** Just then a shadow dances past her peripheral. Looking to the direction it came from she can make out a few letters still hanging on the pharmacy sign. It looks to be pretty ram shacked.

"Guys!" She half whispers, half shouts. Nothing. "Dyson, Tamsin!" She yells a bit louder, grabbing their attention.

Both of their eyes grow wide. "Bo, look out!"

 **Flashback**

" _ **Hi. Can I buy you a drink?" Bo asks.**_

 _ **The blonde gives her a smile before lifting her already full martini glass. "I'm good, thanks. Plus, I don't take drinks from strangers, can't trust people these day." She replies, giving the brunette her best pout. "Sorry." She finishes before turning back to her friends who are now laughing.**_

' _ **Can't get rid of me that easy' the Bo thinks.**_

" _ **Okay, if not a drink then how about a dance?" You can see the slight irritation in the blonde's face when she turns around, but says nothing, so, Bo decides to try her luck again as she leans in just close enough for her to hear. "We could make magic out on the dance flo-" The cool sensation of an extra dry martini covers her face.**_

" _ **You need better lines, my dear." The blonde scoffed before gathering her purse and brushing past the now dumbstruck brunette.**_

' _ **Damn'**_

 **Present Day**

"They should have been back an hour ago, Kenzi! What if something happened? We need to go look for them!"

"Woah there, Hot Pants, calm your tits for one second. They will be back. It's Bo were talking about here. She can hold her own."

"No, something doesn't feel right. Something happened to them." The blonde-haired girl groaned, franticly pacing back and forth by the front gate. "it was supposed to be a simple run, in and out. She ensured me it would be a simple run. 'I'll be back before nightfall, babe. I promise, babe' Lauren mumbled still pacing back and forth. "Why aren't-"

"LAUREN! Chill the hell out for two seconds!" the shorter brunette yelled, grabbing the frantic woman, halting her in her tracks. "If I know anything about my sister, it's that she can take care of herself. She's dealt with a lot worse during her tours than on a run. Not to mention she's-"

"Kind of a badass?"

"exactly, she…" The petite girls stops as the she realizes sets in.

"Jesus Bo, you had me going out of my mind!" Lauren groaned, throwing herself into the woman.

"I know, I know. I'm so sorry babe." Bo whispered, pressing her forehead against the girl "We got caught up a bit that's all." She spoke softly, giving the blonde an apologetic look.

"No. You put that face away right now, you know I can't stay mad at you if you're doing that!" Lauren pleaded, playfully punching the brunette in the shoulder. Bo just kept on with her puppy dog eyes.

"Oh no, don't worry about us. We're okay too. No biggie!" Tamsin mumbles walking past the two off into the camp. Rolling her eyes, she gives the brunette a quick kiss before breaking away. "Don't ever scare me like that again."

Bo licks her lips, before smiling. "You got it babe."

 **Flashback**

" _ **You would think you'd be dry by now after being doused in an extra dry martini."**_

" _ **Can it, Thornwood!" Bo bit, still wiping at her shirt. "Fuck, blondes are psycho man."**_

 _ **Dyson laughs, slapping his friend on the back. "I don't think you've ever been shot down like that before, Dennis."**_

" _ **Whatever... I need some air." She groaned, tossing the towel onto the bar before making her way towards the exit. The cool crisp air hits her hard as she begins taking a deep breath. 'What was her deal anyway?' She thinks, kicking an empty can across the ally. The can came to a stop in front of a black purse with all its contents spilled. Just then to her right, she could hear a faint cry for help.**_

" _ **No, I said stop! I'll scream!"**_

" _ **Quiet bitch!"**_

" _ **Hey! Get your hands off of her, she said no!" Bo growled taking fast steps towards the dark-haired man.**_

" _ **You looking for a threesome honey?" He replies, throwing the blonde to the ground.**_

" _ **Please… In your dreams, asshole!" A few feet from the man, Bo spots a broken beer bottle on the ground. Quickly pulling her car keys out, she slings the chunk of metal and plastic at the man, successfully connecting with the man's nose, forcing him to cry out in pain. "Fuck, you little bitch!"**_

 _ **Picking up the shard, Bo shoves the man against the brick wall, pressing the glass against his neck. The man apparently finds this situation funny as he lets out a sick laugh.**_

" _ **You need to learn some manners." She states before connecting a knee to his groin, dropping him to his knees. "Everything alright over here?" Dyson's mellow tone saunters up to the scene. He sees the grip Bo has the man in and spots the other woman standing off to the side in a shock like state.**_

" _ **I don't know. Are we good, prick?" Bo questions, now pinning against the man to the ground.**_

 _ **Dyson makes his way next to the woman. "Hi, I'm Dyson." He spoke, stretching his hand out. She glances at his hand for a moment taking it. "Lauren." She states, turning her focus back to her savior and the crying man. "Ugh, fuck... Yes! We're good, just let me go!" the dark-haired man groaned.**_

 _ **Bo only tightened her grip. "I think you are forgetting something." She states, forcing the man's head in the blonde's direction.**_

" _ **Err. I…" Bo tightens even more. "Fuck! You're going to break my arm, bitch!"**_

 _ **Bo jabs him in the side with her elbow. "Okay! I'm sorry!"**_

" _ **and?" she continues.**_

" _ **and… I'll never lay hands on another woman again!"**_

 _ **Bo releases her hold, but not before giving the man one last hit to the ribs. "Now get." She snaps, as he scurries off, she then walks over to where the purse was laying and starts placing the contents back in.**_

 _ **Returning the purse once she was done. "Thank you." Lauren whispers as single tear runs down her cheek. Bo reached up to wipe it away. "Psh, that? That's my favorite pass time. Saving the Damsel in distress." she teased, earning a genuine smile from the other woman. The two continued to stare at one another as Dyson scuffed his shoes back and forth across the ground only a few feet away.**_

 **Present: Base camp**

"-then out of nowhere, Bo was being tackled to the ground!" Tamsin reiterates the day's events across camp fire glow.

"By what?! Was it one of those, you know." The petite girl begins, pressed helplessly into Dyson's body for protection.

"Oh no, it was WAY worse." The blonde continued, boring her eyes into Kenzi.

"What could possibly be worse than one of those… those things?" she whispered behind quilted fabric, all color draining from her face. Lauren and Bo couldn't help but laugh at the bundle of nerves across from them.

"It had horns to kill, and hooves to crush!" She drew out, "Eyes more sinister than Dyson's on a full moon! It was a 200lb buck!" She yelled, forcing the younger girl to jump. Everyone couldn't contain their laughter as Kenzi mumbled something in Russian, then punched Dyson in the arm, "You guys are a bunch of assholes, you know that?" she whined.

"Ouch! What was that for?" He questioned, rubbing his biceps. Kenzi just shrugs, "You were the closest?" she tries, giving the man an apologetic grin. Dyson rolled his eyes as she playfully shoved the petite woman.

Across the camp fire, "So, a big bad buck tackled Bo Dennis to the ground, huh?" the blonde teased, moving to straddle the woman.

"To be fair, the deer did cheap-shot me." She replied, pulling the girl closer. "and if I didn't take one for the team, we would be eating berries and canned dog food again, so… you're welcome." She finishes sticking her tongue out. The blonde drops her eyes to the brunette's mouth, smirking. "You know, I could always find a better use for that tongue."

"Oh Gag.. Get a tent!" a voice comes up from behind, both girls rolled their eyes. "Hi, Vex." They both replied as the dark-haired man sat beside them.

"Yeah, Yeah. Cheers and all." He mumbled, taking a swig from his flask.

 **FLASHBACK**

" _ **Well, this is me." The blonde states gesturing to the building behind, "Thank you again and I'm really sorry about the shirt. Can I buy you a new one?" she asks, eyes full of guilt for covering the brunette with gin and vermouth.**_

" _ **This old thing? Nah, probably couldn't find it anymore anyway." Bo replies, tugging lightly at the shirt. "I will, however take you up on a conversation over some coffee?" she asks, giving her best grin.**_

 _ **Lauren can't help but find the woman extremely adorable. "Coffee it is." She whispers, holding the brunette's eyes. Since they walked from the club, Lauren has wanted nothing more than to get to know the girl in front of her. The immense tension between the two has the potential to both stop and speed up the one's heart. The two stood there for a moment, just staring before the blonde spoke. "Would you like to come up?"**_

 _ **Bo glanced at the building for a couple of seconds, considering the notion. If this were any other woman, she would have them pressed against the building in a heated kiss, but she couldn't seem to rationalize that. Lauren Lewis was not like any other woman, and Bo's heart was currently singing just that.**_

 _ **She stared into those hazel eyes for a moment longer before respectfully declining. The blonde seemed taken back at first, but shortly formed a smile across her lips. Her heart is screaming a similar tune.**_

" _ **Tomorrow at noon?" Bo asks, memorizing every detail of the girl's face. "Tomorrow at noon." The blonde confirms, placing her hand against Bo's cheek. Bo smiles as she begins to slowly lean in, reading every emotion irradiating from the blonde; who seems to close her eyes in anticipation for what's to come. Just as she is about to close the gap, she turns her head to the right, placing a chaste kiss against porcelain skin, shocking the blonde woman.**_

" _ **Goodnight." She whispers before backing away to leave, Lauren gently grazes the heated spot on her cheek. The color red slowly creeping up into her features.**_

 **PRESENT**

"You should be with your lady, Dennis." Dyson's deep voice cuts through the quite air, "You had her pretty worried earlier. I'm sure she would love to spend time with you, you know." He smiles, leaning against the rail next to the blonde. Bo gives him a half smile, before returning her gaze to the engulfing darkness. "I think Kenzi could use the company more than Lauren. I'm pretty sure Tamsin's story traumatized her."

They both let out a healthy laugh, before falling into a comfortable silence. "Have you told her how you felt yet?" Bo asks, turning to the scruffy man. He shakes his head in response. "The connection between you two is pretty obvious. What's holding you back?" She questions.

"The same reason you aren't with Lauren right now." He states, matter of fact. She gives him another weak smile. "I just... I just don't get it, Dy. What happened? In only a matter of days the world went to complete shit. There is no government, no military, no CDC, nothing. And the people... people are killing each other over a bottle of water, or pack of gum. I just can't seem to wrap my head around that." She finishes, blowing out a frustrated sigh.

"Well, I hate to break it to you Bo, but people have been killing people for a long, long time now. You do what you have to do to survive." He says placing a hand on the brunette's shoulder. "As far as people losing their shit from this virus, well that's a whole other reason."

"Uncontrollable." She breathes.

"She needs you Bo, just as much as you need her. Keeping her at an arm's length away won't help keep her safe. You know that better than anyone else."

"We go running into danger every day, Dyson. That's what we do, that's how we're wired. I can't protect her if I'm dragging her with me." She sighs, running a hand through her hair. They fall into another bit of silence, listening to nothing but the chirps of the crickets, and the rolling of thunder in the distance.

"Go be with her, Bo. That's an order." Dyson spoke after a few moments, forming a grin.

"Pulling rank, are we? Just because you were promoted to First Captain before the world ended, doesn't mean you can still order me around." She teased, nudging his side, just then she caught glance of Kenzi making her way towards them, two mugs in her hand. "I'll go be with Lauren if you promise to tell her how you fell." She states, nodding the younger girl's direction.

Dyson couldn't help but chuckle, "Alright… Okay, I will." He spoke, extending his hand.

"Good man." She replies, shaking his hand. "I'm going to let you two talk, you have watch the rest of the night?" Bo questioned, making her way towards the ladder. Dyson nods.

 **FLASHBACK**

" _ **You guys have been together two months now, and you still haven't slept together?!" Kenzi scoffs in disbelief from across the kitchen island.**_

" _ **It's not always about sex, Kenz." Bo states, shoving the chicken into the oven. She just continues to stares, wide eye. "The real Bo Dennis would never speak of such nonsense." Bo turns tossing a towel at the girl, "That's the old Bo, this is the new and improved monogamous Bo V2." She responds, gesturing over her entire body. "Besides friend... If you MUST know, tonight's our anniversary dinner, and I think she may be ready to take that next step." She finishes, smoothing out her top.**_

" _ **I'm absolutely shocked, but happy for you. Really." She replied, moving around the island to hug the blonde. Bo stops her movement by placing her hands against her shoulders. "Boundaries, babe." Just then a knock came from the door. Giving Kenzi a final warning, she makes her way to the front door. What she sees behind the door leaves her breathless. "Wow."**_

 **PRESENT: BASE CAMP 10:14PM**

Unzipping the tent, Bo slips inside. Her heart begins to flutter at the sight of the sleeping girl in front of her. She loves her, she really does, that's what makes it so hard for her to fully and willingly give herself to the blonde. Before the end of the world, things were great between the two. The brunette fell for Lauren over and over every day, and it was obvious the feelings were returned. Things were simpler then, easier. Now… Now it's just better to keep your distance. Safer.

Bo lets out a drawn-out sigh as she pulls her shirt off discarding it to the side before replacing it with a black tank. Removing her boots, she then unzips the tent to place them outside, catching sight of the petite and Dyson cuddled up under the stars. She couldn't help, but smile at the two.

"Did they finally tell each other?" Lauren asks, slipping two arms around the brunette's waist.

"Looks that way." She mumbled, turning to meet hazel eyes. "Hi." She whispers, smiling at the girl.

"Hi back" the blonde replied, "I was starting to think that you were going to spend the entire night out there."

"If it meant you would have been protected, then I would have." Bo replied, brushing a strand of loose hair behind the girl's ear. "but, thankfully Dyson wanted to take over for now."

"Yeah, well you should really give protecting a break every now and then, and I'm not talking about protecting this camp. I'm talking about this," she finished, placing her hand over the brunette's heart. Bo knows she's right, but it's not that easy when literally any second could be their last.

The blonde smirked, "Then why waste time worrying? Live in the moment, Bo." She finished, clearly understanding the woman in front of her better than Bo knew herself.

Smiling, Bo leaned in to kiss the blonde sweetly and gently. Only meant to show the amount of love the woman held for the other. Lauren showed her love back as Bo gently guided the two down onto piles of blankets and pillows, which were spread about across the tent.

Positioning herself above the blonde, the kisses turn more urgent and careless, but not quite being enough. The amount of passion that ran through them both were at alarming levels. Just one touch, one breathe against the others skin sent sensations surging through their entire body. The love they share was pure and honest. Real, and spirited.

Bo leaned back up to slowly peel away her constricting layer, exposing a view to the blonde that made her pupils dilate and heart pound. Feeling overwhelmed with need, Lauren ran her hand along the girl's abdomen, forcing the Bo to shiver. "You're so beautiful, Bo." She whispered, ghosting her fingers across the brunette's sternum and up to her collarbone, before bringing her in for another heated kiss.

Bo moaned at the feeling of the blonde's breasts through her thin night shirt. Running her hand under the hem, Bo slowly pushed the blonde's shirt up, stopping just under her breast, forcing Lauren to arch up for more contact. Bo couldn't help but smile, knowing how sensitive the woman was to her touch.

Placing tender kisses along the blonde's neck, Bo continued her ventures, slowly removing the fabric from her body, tossing it to the side. Bo takes a moment to admire the beauty of the girl below her.

This was her Lauren in her purest form and she knew right then and there that she would love her until her dying breath.

 **FLASHBACK: ONE MONTH LATER**

" _ **What do you mean you're leaving?" the blonde questions, clear frustration in her tone.**_

" _ **They called a State of Emergency in Washington babe, I have to go." Bo replied, rubbing her thumbs along the woman's cheeks.**_

" _ **For how long?" she asks, fighting back the tears threatening to escape.**_

" _ **They.. They didn't say. All they said was that we were needed for control and organization. I won't be briefed with the rest until I reach camp." Bo affirmed, wiping at the tears now falling from the woman. "If it makes you feel any better and given the choice, I'd choose you over Washington every time."**_

" _ **Then why aren't you choosing me now?" the girl playfully pout.**_

" _ **I'll come back for you. I promise." She replied, leaning in placing a chaste kiss against the blonde's lips.**_

 _ **Lauren in turn, grabs the brunette's neck, preventing her from pulling away as she deepened the kiss. Bo smiled into the kiss, letting herself relax into the blonde's motions.**_

" _ **You ready to go, Bo?" Dyson asks, clearing his throat. Breaking apart, Bo presses her forehead against the other woman. "I'll be back before you know it." Lauren nods as she releases her hold.**_

 _ **Placing one last kiss on the blonde's cheek, Bo turns to depart with her best friend. Little did they all know that, that day, would be the day that changed their lives.**_

 **PRESENT: BASE CAMP 6:53AM**

"All guns at the gate, all guns at the gate! Manics incoming." A man's voice comes over the radio, startling the brunette from her slumber. "Repeat, we need all guns at the gate. Manics incoming!"

Bo quickly disentangled the blonde's body from hers as she searched out her clothes.

"What's going on?" Lauren mumbled, being woken from all the commotion.

"Stay here, and take this." The brunette responds, pulling a 9mm from her bag and handing it to the blonde.

"Bo, what's going on?" Lauren demanded stern in her tone, halting the brunette's movements as she grabbed her arm.

"Visual of fifteen, maybe more about a couple of hundred feet out, does anyone else have a visual yet?" the walkie blares, stealing the Bo's attention. "Affirmative, south side, approaching fast."

"Babe, I need to go. Please, stay here." She ordered, tugging her arm from the blonde, "No, Bo. You are not leaving me again. Please, don't this."

The tone in the girl's voice snapped Bo out combat mode for a moment. "Hey," she whispered, placing her hand against the blonde's cheek. "I'll be back before you know it." She assured, taking the blonde's hand with her other hand, placing a quick kiss to her palm before turning to leave.

"Dennis!" Dyson called from behind, tossing her pump action to her. "These are fresh, and moving fast." He states as they climb the look out.

Bo grabs the walkie, "Everyone in place?" she calls over. Receiving several confirmations in tune.

"Eagle Eye?" She questions.

"Locked and loaded, mam. Visual on barrels, waiting your order." A voice replies over the walkie. "Hold positions, open fire on my mark." She calls over in response, watching as the manic figures approached. ' _ **Just a little closer.'**_ She thinks.

"Bo..." Dyson warns. ' _ **Not yet.'**_

"Ready for go ahead when you are." The walkie chimed in. ' _ **Almost.'**_ She could hear the growls and cries echoing down the street as the runners closed ground. ' _ **Just a few more feet…'**_

"Now!" she ordered as a single shot roared out from behind the camp walls, succesfully connecting with a barrel of gun powder. **BOOM**

They watch for any movement as the smoke and dust cleared, the screeching and cries of the manics still feeling the air, but quickly dying off as the fire consumed their bodies.

"Give it the all clear?" Dyson asks, as the brunette shakes her head in conformation.

"Do you think they followed us?" he asks, scanning the horizon once more.

"If they did, then they picked up some friends along the way." She replied. ' _ **This is just the beginning.'**_


End file.
